evangelionfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Everything You've Ever Dreamed
Everything You've Ever Dreamed — неиспользованная в «The End of Evangelion» песня, доступная только на компакт-дисках S2 Works и Refrain of Evangelion. Ее исполнила певица Арианна, композицию песни написал Сиро Сагису. Оригинальная лирика за авторством Хидэаки Анно была адаптирована на английский язык Майком Визговски. Оригинальная лирика Анно Хор: Что ты сделал с этой девушкой? Хор: Что ты хотел с ней сделать? Я хотел поцеловать ее. Но мне было больно. Она причиняла моему сердцу боль. При этом, Я тоже ранил ее сердце. Я нанес ей самый большой вред. Ранив ее добротой. Хор: Принесла ли ее боль тебе горе? Хор: Принесла ли ее боль тебе печаль? Нет. Причинить ей боль было приятно. Причинить ей боль было удовольствием. Ведь она не примет меня. Даже я не принимаю себя С тех пор как ощущаю боль в своем сердце. Хор: Если так, то почему ты еще жив? Если бы я только мог умереть... Хор: Умри. Умри. Умри. Умри. Почему я до сих пор жив? Потому что я все еще жив. Но эта девушка не встретила меня. Я хочу к ней на встречу, но не иду. Не хватает сил, чтобы встретиться с ней. Мне больнее, чем другим, но меня отвергли. Это мое наказание. Смерть не станет моим искуплением. Ради искупления я живу. Хор: Не важно, жив ты или нет. Хор: Не важно, живешь ли ты для себя. Но как ты собираешься загладить вину? Я не знаю... Ромадзи Ano ko ni nani o shita? (KÔRASU) Ano ko ni nani o shitakatta? (KÔRASU) Ano ko ni KISU o shitakatta. Demo, tsukete no wa KIZU. Boku no kokoro wa, KIZU tsuita. Demo, Ano ko no kokoro ni mo, KIZU o tsuketa. Motto ooki na KIZU o tsuketa. Yasashisa ga, ano ko ni kizu o tsuketa. Kizu tsukete, kanashikatta? (KÔRASU) Kizu tsukete, kurushikatta? (KÔRASU) Chigau. Kizu tsukete, ureshikatta. Kizu tsukete, tanoshikatta. Dakara, ano ko wa boku o yurusanai. Boku mo boku o yurusanai. Kokoro no itami o shitta kara. Dattara, naze, ikiteru no? (KÔRASU) Shineba ii noni. Shine. Shine. Shine. Shine. (KÔRASU) Naze mada, ikiteru no? Boku wa mada, ikite iru kara. Tada, ano ko ni wa aenai. Aitai kedo, awanai. Au dake no chikara ga, boku ni wa nai. Kizu tsuketa boku wa, motto kizu tsukanakute wa, yurusenai. Kore wa boku no BATSU. Shi wa, tsugunai ni wa naranai. Tsugunai no tame ni, ikite iru. Ikite iku no wa, kamawanai. (KÔRASU) Katte ni, ikite iku no wa, kamawanai. (KÔRASU) Demo, dou tsugunau tsumori na no? ...wakaranai. Оригинальный текст на японском あの子に何をした？(コーラス) あの子に何をしたかった？(コーラス) あの子にキスをしたかった。 でも、つけたのはキズ。 僕の心は、キズついた。 でも、 あの子の心にも、キズをつけた。 もっと大きなキズをつけた。 優しさが、あの子に傷をつけた。 傷つけて、悲しかった？(コーラス) 傷つけて、苦しかった？(コーラス) ちがう。 傷つけて、うれしかった。 傷つけて、たのしかった。 だから、あの子は僕を許さない。 僕も僕を許さない。 心の痛みを知ったから。 だったら、何故、生きてるの？(コーラス) 死ねばいいのに。 死ね。死ね。死ね。死ね。(コーラス) 何故まだ、生きてるの？ 僕はまだ、生きているから。 ただ、あの子には会えない。 会いたいけど、会わない。 会うだけの力が、僕にはない。 傷つけた僕は、もっと傷つかなくては、許せない。 これは僕のバツ。 死は、償いにはならない。 償いのために、生きている。 生きているのは、かまわない。（コーラス） 勝手に、生きていくのは、かまわない。（コーラス） でも、どう償うつもりなの？ ...わからない。 (日本語原詞:庵野秀明) Адаптация Майка Визговски What was it she did to break your heart Betray your heart and everything? Kiss you with the kiss that wasn't true It wasn't you at all Hide behind a painted smile Did you know that you would live a lie or two Pull the very ground from under you And leave you nowhere else to run You can sail the seven seas And find that love is a place you'll never see Passing you like a summer breeze You feel life has no other reason to be You can wait a million years And find that Heaven's too far away from you Love's just a thing that others do What is love 'til it comes home to you? Did she promise you the world And did that girl just throw your love away? Leave you like a lonely solitaire With just despair for company Do you think you'd find revenge so sweet Make it so your hearts will never beat Squeeze the very last and dying breath from Everything you've ever dreamed You can sail the seven seas And find that love is a place you'll never see Passing you like a summer breeze You feel life has no other reason to be You can wait a million years And find that Heaven's too far away from you Love's just a thing that others do What is love 'til it comes home to you? You can sail the seven seas And find that love is a place you'll never see Passing you like a summer breeze You feel life has no other reason to be You can wait a million years And find that Heaven's too far away from you Love's just a thing that others do What is love 'til it comes home to you? Примечания Вступление из этой песни можно услышать во время Fly Me to the Moon из Evangelion: Symphony после того как звучит фраза Мисато. Согласно буклету Refrain of Evangelion, наряду с Komm, Süsser Tod Everything You've Ever Dreamed рассматривался как еще один вариант для показа событий Третьего удара через комплементацию. В нем также говорится, что эта песня первоначально должна была использоваться для заключительных титров The End of Evangelion после финальной сцены. Анализ Лирика Everything You've Ever Dreamed (как оригинальная лирика Анно, так и английская адаптация), похоже, посвящена отношениям Синдзи Икари и Аски Лэнгли Сорью. Категория:Заглавные песни Категория:Статьи о реально существующем контенте Категория:А-Я en:Everything You've Ever Dreamed